OTHER PROJECT INFORMATION ? Project Summary/Abstract The NBER Training Program in Aging and Health Economics, established in 1989 as part of NBER's Aging Program, has trained and supported more than 150 early-career investigators as pre- and post-doctoral fellows. Many former trainees are now leading scholars in health economics, most continue to focus their research agenda on aging and health issues, and a sizable number are key investigators on actively funded NIA grants. This application proposes a five-year continuation of the T32 program, with funds requested for eight pre-doctoral and two post-doctoral fellows per year. The training program is administered as part of a larger programmatic umbrella that encompasses thirty NIA- funded research projects on aging and health issues, at least a dozen NIA-funded pilot projects, and a coordinating infrastructure of administrative, data management, networking and dissemination support. The ten program fellows who participate each year will conduct their training on-site at the NBER offices in Cambridge, Massachusetts, where they interact regularly with each other and with the many senior faculty affiliates present. Topics for trainee research often align with the major themes of NBER's programs on aging and health care, including: health trends and inequalities; the dynamics of the health care ecosystem; medical innovation and the value of health care; data analytics, information technology and health care decision- making; the economics of dementia and caregiving; and behavioral interventions to improve health. Independent research in aging and health is the core activity of NBER's training, in an environment where there is extensive interaction with senior scholars, structured through the formal mentoring of faculty advisors. Seminars and workshops are integral to the experience. Notably, all fellows participate in the NBER Trainee Seminar in Aging and Health, which offers a consistent structure and shared focus for the group as a whole. The continuation of the NBER Training Program in Aging and Health Economics will provide a strong research background to a new generation of emerging scholars in economics, most of whom will use their fellowship research as the foundation of a long-term research agenda on issues in aging and health.